


Valentine Interviews

by Hashtagmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dorky Interviews, M/M, Marriage Proposal, talk show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagmavin/pseuds/Hashtagmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Talk Show AU) Michael is the host of a very laid back and popular late night television talk show. For the Valentines Day Special episode, they decide to have Gavin Free (his boyfriend) as a guest on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Hashtagmavin.tumblr.com

Michael grins as he takes a peek out at the audience. Everybody is happily chatting among themselves in their seats, excited for the show to begin.

He’d never imagined himself having a job as a late night talk show host, but after doing it for almost two years now, he can’t imagine himself doing anything else.

 

It’s probably the best job in the world. The only thing he could think of that could be better would be playing video games for a living. But since such a job doesn’t exist, Michael’s content to settle with this.

Sometimes the show is serious and involves real discussions and interviews with celebrity guests. But mostly it’s silly and all about having fun. Michael much prefers the fun episodes where he can just be himself and forget that he’s even doing his job. It usually just feels like a day of hanging out with the crew and becoming friends with famous people.

He’s able to mock current events, yell angrily and curse as much as he wants, and interview celebrities. Of course, a lot of that has to do with the large fan base that he’s gathered. Everybody just loves him and the show, they think he’s hilarious and listening when he rants or gets angry is so entertaining.

But none of this would be possible if it weren’t for the great team that works hard to put all of this together.

Ray is one of his best friends and is in charge of coming up with and creating ideas for the silly games he plays with the celebrities. The segment of the show is called “Let’s Play” and everybody always knows when it’s starting from the iconic sound of Ray screaming “ _Lllllllet’s play!_ ”. It’s always been a fan favorite and Michael quite enjoys it too. Although the games are ridiculous, they’re always extremely fun too (despite how messy they can be at times.)

Jack and Joel are the two in the show’s band. They’re well known for their constant bickering but they make awesome music together (and funny sound effects when the time calls for it.)

Barbara and Kara are the make-up ladies and sometimes do a fashion segment on the show where they give silly make-overs to their celebrity guests. It’s hilarious, especially when they add in ridiculous aspects such as doing it while blind folded or giving themselves a limited amount of time to do it.

Geoff, the production manager, is always the one keeping everything in order and making sure Michael isn’t fucking everything up. Sometimes he acts more like a dad than a boss, but that might just be because of their close friendship _and_  because of the fact that he’s kind of like a pseudo father to Michael’s boyfriend, Gavin.

And that’s only a small handful of the people that work hard to make this show a reality.

Michael looks away from the audience when he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. The name on the screen affectionately reads “Idiot”. He grins and unlocks it, knowing that his boyfriend is probably freaking out.

_Gavin: I’m freaking out, Michael._

He’s always right.

_Michael: Calm down, you have no reason to be nervous_.

_Gavin: What if they hate me_.

_Michael: They don’t, they love you_.

It isn’t a stretch from the truth, the entire fan base knows of their relationship and adores hearing any updates between them. Michael rarely ever mentions Gavin on the show, but will sometimes post pictures of them together on Twitter or make a funny tweet about their childish antics.

Which is the main reason why Geoff suggested having Gavin as a guest for a “Valentines Day Special” as the opening for the show. Michael thought it was ridiculous at the time, and still does now, but he has to admit it might be funny. He and Gavin are rather odd and quirky at times. Their interaction might get a good laugh from the audience.

"Hey, Michael, you’re on in about twenty seconds," Geoff says to him, passing by quickly with a clipboard and headset.

"You couldn’t have given me more of a warning?"

"Nah, gotta keep you on your toes!" The man grins before quickly walking off to deal with who knows what. Michael tries to keep out of everyone else’s jobs as much as possible.

‘ _I love you, see you on the other side_ ,’ he texts quickly. He doesn’t have time to reassure Gavin because he can already hear the show’s opening music coming to an end. He slips his phone into his pocket while finally leaving the safety of backstage and stepping back into his element.

It doesn’t matter how many times he’s done a show before, he’ll never stop smiling during those first few seconds. Where the lights are on him, the cameras are pointed his way, and the audience is cheering excitedly. It’s just so exhilarating to know that he’s the host of this popular show and people genuinely enjoy listening to him.

You get used to the routine, but it’s impossible to get used to that rush of satisfaction when you realize that this is all for you.

He sits behind his desk, already giddy that the guest chair closest to him is soon going to be filled with his boyfriend.

"Hello everybody," he greets them excitedly once the cheering begins to settle down a little, "If you didn’t already know, it’s Valentines Day! How many people are here on a date?"

A large majority of the audience cheers in confirmation and Michael laughs. “Okay, okay, shut the hell up,” he jokes, “Here in the studio, not  _only_  is it Valentine’s Day, but it’s also Bring-Your-Incompetent-British-Boyfriend-To-Work-Day.”

Just at the suggestion of his boyfriend being here, everybody begins cheering even louder. Gavin’s never been on the show before, but everybody knows who he is. Not only because he’s dating Michael, but also because he’s well known for his slow motion cinematography work on movies and his highly successful Youtube channel called “Slo Mo Guys.”

"So if the opening for the show tonight is shitty, then you can blame him because he’s very annoying and stupid. By the end of this, you’ll probably hate him as much as I do! Everybody give it up for Mr. Gavin Free!"

He can’t blame himself for smiling and wanting to cheer just as loudly as the audience is when his boyfriend walks in from backstage. He waves shyly at the crowd but it’s clear that he’s excited judging by the goofy grin on his face.

It isn’t very often that Michael ever sees him in a suit. They aren’t really ones for going to formal events together and the closest thing they’ve ever come to having a romantic night out at a fancy restaurant is drunkenly getting McDonald’s together after a night of partying. They’ve never been huge fans of proper displays of affection.

"Hi, Michael!" Gavin beams as he comes to sit down in the guest chair.

Michael just laughs a how unprofessional this all is, but his show has never really been known for it’s structure anyways. It’s all just doing whatever they think will get a laugh or produce entertainment.

"Hey, Gavin," he lifts himself out of his seat to give him a greeting peck on the cheek. Although he almost always does this with female guests, the fact that this is his boyfriend sends the audience wild with excitement.

"Look how spiffy we look, both wearing suits all professional like. We never wear suits, we should do it more often," Gavin practically gushes.

Michael chuckles, “You always complain if you have to wear anything more than jeans. Half the time I can’t even get you to get dressed in the morning because you’re too lazy.”

He giggles childishly, “Yeah, you right.”

"Okay, let’s be serious about this," Michael says, trying to hold back smiles, "This is a serious Valentine’s Day Special and you are a serious guest."

Gavin does the same, attempting to force himself to keep a straight face. “Okay.”

"So, you, Gavin Free, are my boyfriend."

"I am indeed."

"And you are British?"

"A little bit." Michael can’t help but crack a smile which, in turn, makes Gavin giggle again. "This entire thing is just going to be me and you joking around like complete idiots."

"I feel bad for the audience."

"Nah, they love us. Don’t you?"

Everybody makes as much noise as they can, enjoying and laughing at their interactions even more than they already were. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all, even if it is still ridiculous.

"This is fun! I’ve never interviewed you before. We should do it all the time," Michael says, decidedly giving up on the ‘be serious’ mood.

"Like after a shag or something."

"Sound good. We’ll work that into the schedule."

"We actually gave each other swift blowies in his dressing room before the show started." Gavin informs everybody, jokingly very proud of that fact.

"Yes, we did! Swift ones though. Very fast."

"Of course, no faffing around. We’re very efficient."

Michael can’t stop both the thoughts of ‘ _This is so stupid_ ' and ' _God, I love him so much_ ' from dancing around his brain. Just watching Gavin's face lighting up every time they make a silly joke and the audience roars with laughter at them is enough to make his entire life. He just wants to playfully banter with him all night so they can get that same crowd reaction and see that expression again.

"So, tell us about what you were doing before you came here."

"I was backstage doing shots with Barbara and Kara. Which, now that I look back on it, probably wasn’t a good idea."

He meant before actually coming to the studio to do the show, but now he’s more interested in this, “Why were you doing shots with the hair and makeup ladies?”

"Because they’re our close friends and I kind of wanted to wash my nerves away with alcohol."

"Nerves? You’re still nervous?"

"Uh, a little bit," he smiles through it, "I’m cacking my pants here, Michael."

"I told you not to be, dude! Like you said, they all love us."

"But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to mess up and say something stupid."

"Everything you say is stupid, so we’re all kind of just expecting it."

Gavin just glares at him playfully while practically buzzing in his seat. Their conversation just feels so natural. They’re aware of the cameras and live studio audience, but feel as though they’re just casually speaking to one another as they always do. But with more giddy and immature giggles at the absurdity of this.

"I don’t know why but I’m really excited."

"Me too! Which is weird, because we’re kind of just hanging out like we normally do expect this time we have an audience."

"I like them though. I think we should bring them all home with us."

The crowd cheers at the idea and Michael laughs, “Not a chance. You’re only here for a limited amount of time, so we’ve gotta speed this up a bit.”

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just have actual celebrity guests tonight and we can’t waste all of our time dealing with you."

"But I’m more important than them."

"You think I’m going to take interviewing your annoying ass over Jennifer Lawrence?"

"Point taken."

"So, since this is a talk show and I usually interview my guests, I can interview you, right?"

"Oh yes, of course."

"Less like an interview, more like a quiz."

"A quiz about what?"

"In the spirit of Valentines Day, it will be about your current relationship."

"Ah gross," Gavin jokes, pulling a face at the thought.

"I know, it’s disgusting. But in order to try and make it amusing, it’s going to be rapid fire. I’ll ask you some questions about our relationship, and you  _have_ to get all of them right.”

"What if I get one wrong?"

"Then you lose a boyfriend."

"Can I answer them wrong on purpose?"

"No."

He snickers, “Okay, I’m ready. But just be prepared for me to get them all right.”

"I highly doubt that," he turns to face the cameras and audience again, "A major thing about Gavin is that he doesn’t know anything about me or our relationship. It’s like you tell him something and it goes in one ear and out the other."

"I resent that!"

Michael waves him off uncaringly before getting out the small stack of cards from his desk. “Quick word of warning, I didn’t write any of these questions. I think Geoff did, so who knows what’s on them.”

He and Geoff were the ones to plan out the opening to the show tonight. They didn’t tell Gavin anything about it, and basically his job was just to show up and look cute. Which, Michael decides, he’s done a very good job of.

Gavin sits up straight, preparing himself to answer, “You’re going to be so embarrassed when I get them all correct.”

"Sure," Michael mutters sarcastically, "Okay, first question. Where did we first meet?"

The smile fades a little and a brief silence fills the air.

"Um, I believe Geoff had a barbecue to celebrate you becoming to host of this show, and I was there because I live with Geoff and follow him around like a lost puppy."

"Yeah, that’s actually correct. Do you remember what you first said to me?"

"Yes!" he beams proudly, "After introducing myself, I told you I was excited for you to become the new host because you’re way cuter than the last one."

"Such a charmer."

"Then you told me to fuck off."

The audience laughs, assuming that it’s just a joke, but that is actually what happened. Michael wasn’t in a good mood that day, he’d spent the previous week stressing out over if he was going to be a good host for the show. He thought Gavin was making fun of him.

"Where was our first date?"

"Does that barbecue not count as a date?"

"Our only interaction consisted of me telling you to fuck off. So, no, I don’t think it did."

"That isn’t fair though, I bet you don’t even know the answer to that!"

"Of course I do! I actually know shit about our relationship! I’m not a fucking idiot!"

Gavin tries not to laugh as he guesses, “Movies?”

"We went to a coffee shop."

"As if you actually remember that."

Michael doesn’t want to admit that he actually remembers all of it. He had a hot chocolate, Gavin had tea, they made fun of each other for the childish/stereotypically-British drink choices.

"What is the anniversary of the day we began dating?"

Gavin’s smile completely drops this time and he furrows his brows. “You rigged this! You picked questions I wouldn’t know!”

"You don’t know anything!"

At this point the audience is roaring with laughter at their fighting, which isn’t exactly a surprise considering the fact that they’re also trying to hold back giggles themselves. This whole thing is just so stupid, and Michael isn’t sure if he wants it to end or last for the rest of the show. Gavin isn’t the only guest on the show tonight, he’s just kind of like the opening. But he’s regretting not agreeing to let Gavin stay longer.

"We first started dating on… April 23rd?”

"Are you just throwing out a random date and hoping that you’ll coincidentally get it correct?"

"Well, I have a 1 out of 365 chance, right?"

"We started dating on November 8th.”

"I’m convinced that you’re making up all of these answers and you just want to make me look stupid."

"That isn’t a difficult task. What was our first fight about?"

"We never fight, we’re the perfect couple."

Michael shoots him a look.

"You got angry with me because I wouldn’t wake up and we were going to be late to a party."

"Correct. You’re still just as irresponsible as back then. Who said I love you first?"

"You did."

"Yeah, and I’ve regretted it ever since. Do you remember when?"

"I believe it was actually on Valentine’s Day."

"You’re correct."

"I’m on a role!"

Michael reads the next card and wants to skip it entirely, “Oh, God.”

Gavin immediately senses his hesitance and practically bounces in his seat. “It’s rapid fire, Michael! Hurry up! I’m on a winning streak!”

"I don’t want to ask it because I know you’re going to answer it honestly!"

"Ask it!"

"Last place we’ve had sex?"

Gavin doesn’t even skip a beat, “This desk!”

Michael’s face goes pink but he’s still laughing along with the audience.

"I hate you so much," he glares.

"You didn’t hate me when we were on the desk."

He doesn’t bother giving him the satisfaction of a response and tries to ignore the audience laughing and making “Ooo” noises teasingly. Gavin’s only been here for five minutes and he’s already turned his audience against him. Figures.

"When was our first kiss?"

"Uh, I think it was about two days before we started dating."

"Yeah, do you remember who kissed who?"

"You kissed me on the cheek, then I complained until you kissed me on the mouth."

"Who made the first move?"

"Probably me, because I outright told you that you were attractive."

Then Michael drops the bomb.

"Will you marry me?"

Gavin’s eyes widen and the grin slips off of his face as he stares in shock, “…What!?”

Michael continues with the game, jokingly urging him to answer quicker. “Come on, Gavin! It’s rapid fire!”

"Are you being serious!?"

"Hey,  _I’m_  supposed to be asking the questions, not you.”

He’s just trying to hide his nervousness behind silly jokes and games, much like how he always does. But he knows it’s time to drop it when Gavin just says, “Michael.” in a serious tone.

"Yes," he finally states, "I’m being completely serious."

Without taking his eyes off Gavin, he reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out a simple blue ring box. The audience goes deathly quiet as the silence continues, everybody is just waiting for the answer. Michael grows worried when Gavin still doesn’t say anything and just stares at him.

Then he finally blurts out, “Well do it properly then! Get on one knee and all that!”

Michael lets out a loud laugh of relief and the audience erupts into the loudest cheers possible. It’s practically deafening but he can’t bring himself to care. All he can focus on is the gleam in Gavin’s eyes, his slightly pink cheeks, and the beautiful excited grin.

Everybody in the crowd is now standing up and applauding. Michael walks around his desk and holds out a hand to Gavin, dragging him to the center of the set. He still looks like he’s in complete disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up," Michael says jokingly to the audience. Everybody settles down, eager to hear the actual proposal. Gavin has his hands cupped over his mouth, unable to express any emotions other than shock and amusement.

"Gavin, we’ve been together a long time-"

He gets cut off immediately by Gavin, who appears to be three seconds away from jumping around and squealing with delight. “Cut the crap, Michael. Just say it!  _Say it_!”

He has to resist the urge to burst out into laughter at his boyfriend’s lack of patience. Figures he’d try to rush his own proposal. But Michael waits a few seconds, dragging it out for the sole purpose of torturing him. Then finally he says it again.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

The word barely leaves his mouth before Michael has an armful of Gavin.

Michael admires the look of awe and amazement on Gavin’s face when they finally release each other from the tight hug. Different colored balloons and confetti rain down from the ceiling.

Geoff insisted on cheesily going all out with this proposal, and no matter how much they argued, it was obvious who won out in the end. It’s all Michael can really focus on. Not even the sound of the audience cheering hysterically or the song “Marry You” by Bruno Mars being played loudly in celebration. He thinks it’s insanely overboard, but it’s his own fault anyways. If he didn’t want it to be a big deal, he wouldn’t have planned out this incredibly stupid interview bit for the show.

And now Michael can’t even bring himself to care. Gavin seems to absolutely love it, he throws his head back in laughter every few moments but the beautiful sound of it is mostly washed out due to the crowd’s screaming and loud music playing. “This is insane!” he yells.

"I know, but Geoff insisted it!"

"Geoff!?"

He furrows his brows in confusion, the smile never leaving his face, when he sees Michael smirking at something behind him. He turns around when he feels someone tapping his shoulder and comes face to face with a grinning Geoff. Despite seeing the man only a few minutes ago, he still leaps at him, wrapping his arms around his neck in a celebratory hug.

"You knew about this!?"

"Of course I did! He asked for my blessing!"

Michael blushes at the memory, but Gavin just laughs even louder at the thought of his boyfriend actually asking his (not even biological) father permission to marry him.

This entire scene reminds Michael of some kind of cheesy romantic hallmark moment. He watches Gavin hug Geoff tightly, just to share some of his excitement with somebody else, and then turn back to him to launch himself into his arms again. Gavin gets very springy when he’s excited, but Michael isn’t complaining.

“ _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ " the audience begins to chant, and he wastes no time in grabbing his (now) fiance around the middle. Gavin lets out an enthused giggle, still in disbelief that such a thing is happening so suddenly.

One moment they were have a silly pseudo interview, and then next Michael was on one knee in front of him, holding out a little box with a ring in it.

Everybody goes wild, probably because this is their first kiss in the public eye. Geoff rolls his eyes but smirks with affection.

Michael Jones might have the most ridiculous job and life ever, but he’s so grateful that he gets to share the rest of it with Gavin.


End file.
